Broomsticks and Mandrake Leaves
by BecauseBoomerangs
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have begun their first year at Hogwarts. With James Potter's help they find out about the Marauders and how they became unregistered Animagi. Using a mix of restricted library books, haphazard spells and guessing, the four students begin their transformation into Animagi. They struggle to balance this with schoolwork, shenanigans ensue
1. The Hogwarts Express

_All was well._

Albus watched as the waving figures grew smaller and smaller, obscured by the thick white train steam. His father's words rang in his head " _You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of them was a Slytherin. And he was the bravest man I ever knew."_ Could that really be true? Albus thought; all his life he had been told that Slytherin House was full of dark wizards that would use any means to get what they wanted. So… I can't be in Slytherin! I'm not a dark wizard! But… what if I am? And I just don't know it yet? What if-

He was woken from his thoughts by the entrance of his older brother. "C'mon, Al! Quit moping around, Mum and Dad have probably already sent off seven owls asking how you're getting on." James was a head taller than Albus with impossibly messy dark hair and a pair of glasses perched on his crooked nose (he'd had it broken by a Ravenclaw girl last year… don't ask). Albus noticed that he'd already got a smear of something on his AC/DC t-shirt and his jeans were looking more frayed than they were at the platform. "Speaking of," James continued without stopping for breath. "What was up with you and Dad at the platform? Were you whining? Wouldn't surprise me." Albus looked away. Slowly, James sat down opposite him and leaned forward. "Was it about your Sorting?" Albus nodded hesitantly, his mop of black hair hiding his eyes. "Hey," James lifted Albus' chin and smiled at him. "It's gonna be alright. Think of it this way: If you do get put in Slytherin, at least you won't have to deal with Victoire reading aloud her letters from Teddy to the entire Gryffindor table, they're super gross." Albus smiled weakly as James began to imitate Victoire as she dramatically recited her love letters.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'd rather deal with Victoire than get shoved into the dungeons with a load of kids I don't know. Would I even see you at school? It's bad enough with you being in another year, but I thought I'd at least get to see you in the Common Room."

"Al, you'll be _fine_. Look, worrying about it won't change the Sorting Hat's decision anyway."

"Well, it might," Albus said quietly. James' eyes widened. "Listen, Dad said something to me on the platform… he said that the Sorting Hat takes your decision into account, that I could _choose_ if I wanted to be in Slytherin." James laughed and shoved his brother in the shoulder playfully.

"Then what are you worrying about? Just say you want to be in Gryffindor!" Albus shrugged.

"I guess,"

"You guess what?" A freckly girl with frizzy auburn hair stood in the doorway of their train compartment. "Or, am I interrupting?" She was petite and dressed in jeans and a yellow Holyhead Harpies team shirt; a large red book entitled _How to Destroy the Opposition: World's Best Quidditch Chasing Tactics_ was tucked under her arm.

"Rose!" James stood up and hi-fived her. "Finally come to say hi, then?"

"Yeah, I've heard the snacks trolley is coming round soon and was hoping you'd get me a Chocolate Frog." James snorted.

"Not likely! Get your own!" He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Be gone, chocolate scrounger!"

"Fine, suit yourself," Rose turned to the younger Potter. "Hey, Al? You okay?" He looked up and nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She squinted at him and cocked her head but didn't push the question.

The silence was broken by a cry of "Anything from the trolley?" echoing down the carriage. All three teenagers stood up and poked their heads out into the corridor. An unbelievably old white-haired lady had her hands on the handle of a trolley laden with sweets and chocolates: Drooballs, chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts' beans, pumpkin pasties, sherbet Snitches, and dozens of other wonderful things. "Hi, yeah, I'll have a… umm… a…" James stuttered as he looked at all of the choices.

"Oh, move over! One box of Beans, three sherbet Snitches, and a chocolate frog, please." Rose rolled her eyes at James as she paid five Sickles to the lady. "Want one?" She offered him the box of Beans.

"Nah, I'm good. I always get the vomit one." He replied. Rose went back into the compartment and popped a sherbet Snitch into her mouth. Soon, she was joined by James and Al; they had two chocolate frogs and a packet of Acid Pops between them.

"Are you kidding me?" James looked down at his chocolate frog card. "I got Dad _again_!" Albus grinned and waved his Merlin card at his brother, James retaliated by throwing a bogey-flavoured Bean at him.

"Who'd you get?" Albus asked Rose. She shrugged and held up a card with a very pretty woman wearing a black dress and a blue tiara on the front.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, already got about four of her, though."

"Better than getting Salazar, he didn't disappear for ages and kept giving me this really weird look." James threw an Acid Pop onto his tongue and pulled a face which showed he regretted it.

"Hey, look!" Rose exclaimed, pointing to the train window. "We're here!" The three students craned their necks to see out.

The great stone castle loomed out of the Scottish mist, its many towers scraping the clouds. At its feet on the west lay a great dark forest, on the east was a vast black lake that reflected the night sky and each of the bright stars. Even though most of the damage from the Second Wizarding War had been repaired, some spells had simply been too Dark and rendered their damage irremovable; a constant reminder of the lives lost in the battle. Albus noticed the permanent halo of light around the tallest tower, put there to remember where his namesake Professor Dumbledore had been killed.

The scarlet train slowed to a halt.

"Guys, robes! You forgot!" James yelled at the younger students. Rose and Albus panicked and pulled their black robes over their clothes, there was no time for shirts or ties or trousers. Rose haphazardly shoved her _Chasing Tactics_ book into a deep pocket. James practically threw them onto the platform. "Okay, so, this is it. You'll be taking the boats," He pointed to where an incredibly large bearded man was directing first year students to the lake. "Good luck with your Sorting and don't piss off Professor McGonagall." He sprinted away to catch a carriage with a group of other second years. _What if I'm in Slytherin… What if I'm in Slytherin… What if I'm in Slytherin…_ The question looped round Albus' head like a mantra.

"Blimey! Are those 'Arry an' Ron's youngest?" A great deep voice boomed across the platform. Albus and Rose turned to the large man and ran to him.

"Hagrid!" Rose cried. He took them both in an enormous bear hug. Hagrid had more wrinkles than before and his beard was streaked with grey, but he still loomed over everyone. "I'm not the youngest, by the way. Hugo's nine." She corrected.

"Right, o' course. Ye know, Rose, even though ye look like yer dad with that red 'air, yer the exact same as yer mum, 'Ermione. Gonna be the brightest witch in 'Ogwarts, I bet." Hagrid turned to Albus, who was standing nearby trying to look like he wasn't weighing up the pros and cons of having a dungeon as a Common Room. "Albus!" He boomed. A look of confusion passed over his face. "Yer not the youngest either, are ye?" Albus shook his head. "Ah yes, there's yer sister Lily. Sorry 'bout that, I get all ye Weasleys an' Potters mixed up some'imes," Hagrid began to herd the first years towards the boats. "C'mon, yer've got Sorting to do!"

Rose and Albus climbed into the nearest boat, gasping as it rocked in the black water. Albus held up the lantern that had been put on the prow, its yellow light danced over the dozens of eleven-year-old faces; some excited, some nervous, some green with seasickness. Hagrid lumbered into an especially large boat at the head of the fleet and waved a pink umbrella. Suddenly, all the boats lurched forwards and began to drift over the lake's dark ripples towards the castle. Albus peered over the edge of the boat and saw dozens of shimmering creatures below the water, he even thought he saw the white tentacle of a Muggle squid. Hogwarts castle was reflected in the lake-water in shades of silvery grey, candlelight flickered in every window.

Soon, the boats stopped near the castle. The students clambered out onto the lake shore. "Yuck, my robe's all damp!" Albus muttered. Hagrid pushed open a stiff wooden door and lead them into a high stone corridor. At the top of a marble staircase stood a tall man in forest green robes, he had neat black hair and slightly too-large front teeth.

"Nice to meet you, first years. My name is Professor Longbottom and I teach Herbology. Now, through these doors," He gestured to the enormous gilded double doors behind him. "Lies the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat. Here you will be placed in one of four Houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Albus flinched. "While you are here, your House will be like your family. Are we ready?" The eleven year olds all nodded eagerly. "Well, then," Professor Longbottom waved his wand and the doors swung open.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. The Sorting Hat's Warning

It was the largest room any of the first years had ever seen; huge bronze gargoyles sprouted from the pale stone walls atop dishes of fire that filled the hall with blazing light. More light came from the thousands of candles that hung in the air, held there by magic. The enchanted ceiling was a shining black, peppered with bright stars. Five enormous dark wooden tables stood on the grey flagstone floor; four were parallel to each other in the centre of the room, the other faced them from a raised stone platform. In the centre of this platform were three things: a grand empty golden throne; an occupied elegant ebony high-backed chair; and a small three-legged stool, on top of which was a tatty pointed hat. The first years filed into the Great Hall and stood in front of the raised platform and the stool. Albus suddenly felt very, very small. His anxious thoughts swooped and dived in his head, he felt sick to the bottom of his stomach. _Oh God,_ thought Albus _, what if I throw up over the Sorting Hat? I'll surely be put in Slytherin then!_

Silence filled the babbling Hall as the occupant of the ebony chair stood. She was a tall witch dressed in tortoiseshell green robes with bright silver hair, her sharp face bore the lines of many years but her grey eyes warned that this wouldn't make her any less of a threat in a duel. A pair of half-moon spectacles sat on her long nose. When she spoke her voice was clear and strong, wrapped in the burr of a Scottish accent. "Before we begin our excellent feast, it is time for the Sorting of our new students. Professor Longbottom, if you will." She gestured to the stool and the hat.

"Of course, Headmistress McGonagall." He stepped up and brought out his wand, with a single tap, the pointed hat awoke.

" _Is it that time of year already? Well, if you insist."_ The hat spoke in what seemed like a grouchy Yorkshire accent from a rip in its brim. _"Hmmm… let's see who I've got this year… Any true-hearted loyal Hufflepuffs, I wonder? Or quick witted hard-working Ravenclaws? Some cunning, ambitious Slytherins, perhaps? Or maybe a courageous Gryffindor or two?"_ The Sorting Hat paused, as if thinking deeply. _"Well, we'll never know if they don't try me on, will we? Better get on with it, Neville."_ This last comment was directed at Professor Longbottom, who looked quite offended at being called by his first name in front of the students. With a huff, he brought out a long roll of parchment and began to read names from it.

"Ashworth, David!" A sandy haired boy with glasses stumbled over to the Hat and sat on the wobbly stool. There was barely any pause before the hat cried:

 _"Oh, this one has courage, GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Avery, Megan!" This was a short girl with black braided hair who was placed in Hufflepuff. Rose leaned forward and whispered to Albus.

"I'm Weasley, I'll be here forever!" Albus tried to hold in a snigger at her comment. On and on the list went, through Babbages and Drumwells, Jacksons and Lloyds, until it came to-

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" A disapproving mutter rippled through the students as a tall blond boy stepped up to the Hat. This time it was Albus who whispered.

"Malfoy? As in _Draco_ Malfoy? Didn't he go to school with our parents?" Rose shrugged. There was a hush as Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on Scorpius' head. The hat frowned.

 _"There have been Malfoys at Hogwarts before, but none like you. They were filled with power-hungry ambition but in you I see only a desire to prove your distance from them. I see intelligence, oh yes, but a different kind to Slytherine cunning, this is an intelligence that you would use for others, not yourself. I think you would find yourself in RAVENCLAW!"_ There was a long pause before the end table began to applaud hesistantly, Scorpius hung his head as he sat on the bench.

After 'Noble, Hannah!' and 'Olivers, Xavier!' came "Potter, Albus!" Albus stepped up to the stool and sat down slowly. It seemed as if the entire castle held its breath. When the hat spoke, it spoke to Albus alone.

 _"Interesting… very interesting. You are ambitious, resourceful and determined; all the qualities of a good Slytherin, yet… You resist it."_ Albus looked at the floor and clenched his fists.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin!" He pleaded quietly.

 _"Whyever not? You could be great. There's so much potential for you!"_

"Please… not Slytherin. I was told I could choose Gryffindor. He said you'd listen to me!"

 _"Oh ho! Your father told you that, did he? Well, he was brave in being the first person to ask for a House, I put him in Gryffindor for his courage. There is no bravery in mimicking someone else's deed, nor in hiding a part of yourself."_

"Please… not Slytherin." Albus whispered, faintly. The words caught in his throat. He could almost hear the hat thinking.

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ Albus felt a wave of relief wash over him, he felt almost giddy with euphoria. He felt as if he could fly, he felt as if- _"Not so fast, Potter."_ Albus froze with fear. _"Though you may sit at the Gryffindor table, sleep in Gryffindor tower and study in Gryffindor's Common Room, you will always be a Slytherin. It is written in your heart, no amount of red and gold will change that."_ Then the Sorting Hat fell silent.

Albus stood up shakily and wandered over to where James was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He didn't hear the applause or James' congratulations; he only heard the Sorting Hat's voice. _You will always be a Slytherin, it is written in your heart._ "Al? Al?" James concerned voice woke him from his thoughts. "Al, are you okay? I thought you'd be pleased with Gryffindor?" Albus shook his head and faked a smile.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just… relieved." James squinted at him, unbelieving. "I'm fine, really!" Albus lied. "Look, let's just watch Rose's Sorting, she'll be up soon."

"No she won't. There's still loads of people before 'W'." James said, seeing through Albus' distraction.

"I'm fine! Quit pestering me, okay?" Albus burst out. "I'm in Gryffindor, that's it." He turned away from his brother and looked to where 'Price, Madison!' was being sorted into Hufflepuff. They didn't speak until much later, when it was Rose's turn.

"Weasley, Rose!" Professor Longbottom called out.

 _"Another Weasley? How many of you are there?!"_ The Sorting Hat commented. At the Gryffindor table, Fred Weasley (the 2nd) leaned over to James.

"She'll be Gryffindor, too. We always are." Rose sat down on the stool as the professor placed the Hat on her head. Her frizzy curls nearly pushed it off again. "Well, 'cept Teddy." Fred continued. "Hufflepuff traitor…" There was barely a pause.

 _"It'll have to be RAVENCLAW with those brains!"_ The Hat said matter-of-factly. There were gasps of outrage from the Gryffindor table, almost a third of which was the extended Weasley family. To their surprise, Rose looked quite happy with her Sorting and went over to sit with Scorpius Malfoy at the Ravenclaw table.

"What's she sitting with him for?" James hissed. Then Professor McGonagall stood up again.

"Now that our first years have been Sorted we can officially begin a new year at Hogwarts. However, I must say a few words beforehand: The Forbidden Forest is completely out-of-bounds to all students, as is the Retricted Section of the library. All Common Room passwords will change monthly and there is now a third dormitory in each House Tower to accommodate any students that do not feel comfortable in either of our girls or boys dormitories, as put forward by our own Theodore Lupin." There were a few elated whoops from certain students. "Finally, for the first time in Hogwarts history, first years will be able to try out for their House Quidditch team for all positions except Beaters." Albus didn't need to look to know that Rose was grinning. "Now, let us begin our feast!"

Food filled the golden plates and candlelight warmed the hall. Rose was talking animatedly with Scorpius about Quidditch; Albus sat in the silence of his thoughts.

Their first year at Hogwarts had begun.


End file.
